


A volta da magia

by Thais_Avila



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Cardcaptor Sakura, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Outros personagens aparecerão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thais_Avila/pseuds/Thais_Avila
Summary: Depois de ter derrotado o míssil, Akko e suas amigas saem em busca de novas aventuras, além de vários segredos familiares serão revelados





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal, desculpem por isso, eu adoraria postar a fic em inglês mas infelizmente eu não sou realmente boa na tradução, a menos que eu tivesse escrito ela originalmente em Inglês o que não foi o caso, enfim, eu espero que quem souber português goste.  
> Avisos: Little Witch Academia e seus personagens pertencem a Trigger  
> Card Captor Sakura e seus personagens pertencem a Clamp  
> Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi e a Toei

Diana Cavendish e Atsuko Kagari estavam na vassoura lendária lutando contra o míssil, a energia e magia delas havia dobrado de tamanho com toda a força que as pessoas ao redor do mundo enviaram para elas.  
Chariot e Croix ainda assistiam as meninas de dentro do esconderijo no tronco da árvore, a ruiva olhou para as meninas em cima da vassoura lendária e viu algo que ela jamais imaginou que poderia acontecer. Ficou chocada. Akko e Diana juntaram suas forças e quando a primeira sílaba foi pronunciada, ela repetiu sussurrando a primeira palavra.  
—Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor e então o maior Shiny Arc que ela já vira depois do que ela mesma usou na lua, apareceu, com isso junto às meninas para dar um pouco mais de energia, ela gritou com uma empolgação enorme. – SHINYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAARC. – Croix se afastou devido ao susto e a potencia da voz de sua amiga, Chariot sentiu um orgulho de sua pequena Akko quando viu que ela conseguira, ela gostaria de estar junto, ela queria ter feito o Shiny Arc com suas alunas seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e um sorriso brilhante apareceu em seus lábios.  
—Eu sabia! – Chariot não pode conter a emoção, saltou e socou o ar com um sorriso gigante no rosto, um sorriso que Croix não via há muito tempo. - Eu te disse, não disse? Elas conseguiram, você viu, era só confiar nelas. – Chariot parecia uma criança alegre pulando de um lado para o outro sem ligar para a dor de seus ferimentos.  
—Eu sei, elas me surpreenderam, mas também, a Akko teve a melhor professora, você a treinou exatamente para este dia.  
—Não foram apenas pelas palavras, talvez no começo, mas com o tempo eu apenas quis que ela melhorasse e se tornasse uma bruxa incrível.  
—Não era a culpa falando?  
—Talvez um pouco, mas não foi totalmente, ela me lembra eu, ver a forma que ela é tratada pelas colegas e professoras, me fez querer protegê-la. E o fato da confiança dela em mim ou em si mesma nunca ter se abalado,, me fez querer ajudá-la a se superar. Não foi apenas a culpa ou a busca pelas palavras, ela trouxe a tona um lado meu que ficou adormecido por 10 anos.  
—Entendo, eu estava enganada no fim, pensei que contar a verdade para ela a impediria de seguir procurando as palavras, mas esta menina tem mais força de vontade que eu imaginei você conseguiu Chariot.  
—Você também se enganou com outra coisa, quando disse que ela não ia mais procurar as palavras e que eu falhei novamente, eu não estava pensando nisso, na verdade era a última coisa que eu estava pensando.  
—Em que você pensou? – Croix perguntou surpresa, ela não deveria estar, era com Chariot que ela falava afinal.  
—Eu pensei naquele momento que havia finalmente perdido tudo e pior, pensei que havia perdido Akko. – Chariot respirou fundo e limpou algumas lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em sair de seus olhos. – A Akko se tornou o mais próximo de uma irmã mais nova, ou melhor, amiga... – Ela não se importava se Croix tivesse se machucando, ela precisava desabafar. – Depois que nos afastamos 10 anos atrás, eu me senti perdida e sozinha não sabia mais para onde ir ou o que fazer. Aquela menina foi quem me salvou, ela me arrancou da depressão algo que ninguém sequer tentou. – Falou amarga. – Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida se Akko não tivesse voltado, se ela não tivesse me perdoado... – Respirou fundo. –Eu só espero que ela continue me aceitando depois que eu contar tudo a ela.  
– Tudo o que eu fiz para você e a Akko eu nem sei por onde começar a me explicar ou me desculpar.  
—Você está pronta para fazer isso Croix ou é apenas coisa de momento? – Perguntou Chariot desconfiada.  
—Eu não sei.  
—Se você quer fazer algo, tem que estar firme em sua decisão, se você ainda está em dúvida, então eu prefiro que tenhamos esta conversa em outro momento. – Avisou – agora eu preciso encontrar a Akko e contar tudo a ela.  
—Você acha que ela vai entender? – Croix perguntou preocupada.  
—Não sei, eu tenho medo da reação dela, mas eu preciso falar, não posso mais esconder dela, não importa o que aconteça, não importa se ela nunca mais quiser falar comigo, ou não quiser nem olhar mais na minha cara, eu não vou mais esconder nada.  
—Ela pareceu ter te perdoado, e pelo que conheci esse ano, ela é uma menina compreensiva, talvez você tenha uma chance. – Croix falou a uma distância segura sabendo que Chariot não estava pronta, afinal depois de tudo o que fizera, seria uma surpresa se a antiga amiga simplesmente a perdoasse. Ela não era mais a Chariot que conhecera afinal  
—Vamos! – Chariot falou confiante e determinada. As duas desceram da torre e seguiram ate o selo.  
A medida que Chariot ia se aproximando confiança foi esmaecendo, a final, a conversa que vinha adiando havia tempo estava cada vez mais próxima, ela simplesmente não poderia esperar mais, porém estava com medo, por mais que conhecesse sua aluna, ela não sabia o que esperar.  
Akko e Diana após derrotarem o míssil apesar de cansadas e machucadas voavam na vassoura lendária em direção a floresta.  
—Você vai falar com ela agora? – Diana perguntou preocupada com sua amiga.  
—Sim, eu preciso, preciso saber toda a história, mesmo tendo a perdoado, eu preciso saber de tudo, porque ela mentiu e porque ela roubou minha, ou melhor a nossa magia.  
—Akko, eu sei que ela tem uma ótima explicação para tudo isso, tudo o que aconteceu.  
—Ela te contou, certo?  
—Sim, mas eu prefiro que ela conte a história toda para você.  
—Eu também prefiro, e eu não quero que ela adie mais, então...  
—Sim eu sei, vamos buscá-las e vocês resolvem a situação toda.  
—Certo.  
As duas meninas pousaram na floresta , Diana foi atrás de sua vassoura enquanto a vassoura lendária aguardava paciente ao lado da menor.  
—Sensei! – Akko chamou a atenção das duas professoras. – Vocês viram? – Akko perguntou empolgada esperando que Chariot falasse algo. Mas a resposta não veio dela, quem se aproximou foi Croix.  
—Sim! Vocês meninas foram incríveis. – Croix se aproximou confiante, com um sorriso, contudo Chariot ficou parada no mesmo lugar. – Quando vocês fizeram o Shiny arc juntas derrotando o míssil ela gritou junto com vocês e ate me assustou...  
Akko não estava mais escutando, seus olhos encontraram uma Chariot de cabeça baixa e ombros caídos, ela sabia, a conversa definitiva, que estava aguardando se aproximava e sua professora, a mulher que tanto admirava estava preocupada com o que aconteceria depois disso. Akko caminhou confiante ate ela, segurou a mão da ruiva e fez com que ela a encarasse.  
—Akko... – A ruiva estava tensa, com medo, mas o toque da mão de Akko era tão quente e delicado.  
—Seus ferimentos. – Acariciou o rosto da ruiva – que pena, não posso curá-la. – Falou baixinho e continuou – Vamos pra casa? Eu posso fazer alguns curativos e podemos terminar a conversa que iniciamos esta tarde. – Akko pediu tão delicada que a tensão do corpo de Chariot diminuiu consideravelmente.  
Diana mesmo que contrariada, dividiu a sua vassoura com Croix enquanto Akko usou a vassoura lendária que a aguardava pacientemente para levá-la junto a Chariot de volta a escola.  
—Vocês não pensaram que nós as deixaríamos aqui né? – Diana perguntou.  
—Bom você tinha os seus motivos não é Diana? – Chariot sussurrou.  
—Akko me mataria se eu simplesmente deixasse você aqui, mas de qualquer forma...  
—Do que vocês estão falando? – Akko perguntou confusa.  
—Diana me deu uma bronca hoje quando soube que eu a deixei sozinha na cidade. – Os braços de Chariot afrouxaram o aperto na cintura da aluna, mas essa puxou suas mãos de volta para o lugar, Chariot colou seu rosto nas costas de Akko.  
—Entendo. – Akko falou baixinho e respirou fundo. – Desde quando você é tão super protetora Diana? – A garota soltou uma risadinha nervosa. Ela se recusou mostrar qualquer fragilidade naquele momento.  
—Akko, não esqueça que eu vôo a bem mais tempo que você, essa pode ser a vassoura lendária, mas eu ainda posso te derrubar dela. – Brincou sabendo que sua amiga estava tentando se manter forte. Ela conhecia Akko afinal de contas.  
Akko suspirou e ignorou a resposta da sua amiga apenas se concentrando no caminho.  
Ao saírem da Ley Line agora completamente restaurada foram recebidas pela colina do terminal, o gramado estava verde como antes, o céu estava claro, elas nem haviam percebido que a noite havia dado lugar ao dia.  
—Nós passamos a noite acordadas. – Diana falou descrente – isso nos trará problemas.  
—Suas colegas voltaram para a escola depois de ajudarem vocês, elas prometeram avisar as professoras o que estava acontecendo e com tudo o que aconteceu duvido que realmente se importe que vocês faltem aulas. – Croix avisou séria.  
—Certo. – Akko apenas disse.  
Quando chegaram aos gramados que rodeava a academia as vassouras começaram a diminuir a velocidade à medida que se aproximavam do prédio principal. Estava claro, já deveriam ser quase sete horas da manhã, o sol ainda não estava muito alto.  
—Me pergunto se todos sabem. – Diana comentou.  
—Acho difícil, poucos sabiam o que Akko estava fazendo e não tem como terem assistido na escola a menos que alguma aluna tenha contrabandeado um telefone celular para dentro da escola. –Croix explicou.  
—Mas se me escutaram, e se as meninas do time verde e vermelho falaram para as professoras, provavelmente muitas das alunas estão sabendo. – Chariot retorquiu.  
—Talvez, mas neste momento é a última coisa que quero pensar. – Akko avisou. – Temos coisas mais importantes para resolver do que ficar se preocupando com quem sabe ou não sabe. – Falou séria.  
—Uau, você está realmente séria sobre isso. – Diana falou surpresa.  
—Claro que estou, como eu disse, pretendo resolver o quanto antes. – Sorriu suavemente. – Bem estamos quase chegando, eu vou direto para o quarto da Sensei para conversarmos, Diana, você pode, por favor, procurar a diretora e falar o que aconteceu caso ela ainda não saiba?  
—Você não deveria ir dormir um pouco antes de ter esta conversa? – Diana perguntou preocupada com Akko.  
—Não! – Falou decidida, - eu preciso resolver isso logo! Você concorda Sensei?  
—Eu também quero resolver esse assunto logo. – Chariot sussurrou.  
—Como se você tivesse escolha, Akko quando toma uma decisão, ninguém consegue fazê-la mudar de idéia. – Diana comentou.  
—Mesmo assim, eu não posso mais adiar esta conversa.  
—Obrigada, Sensei.  
—Oh Meu Deus, a diretora. - Croix lembrou o que ocorrera mais cedo e começou a suar frio.  
—O que houve?  
—A diretora e a Finnelan foram atrás de mim na torre de Luna Nova, quando eu cortei a conexão com a pedra do feiticeiro, elas caíram em um fosso e não sei mais o que aconteceu com elas. – Croix estremeceu.  
Akko soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que ate os pássaros que passavam por perto saíram de lá em alta velocidade.  
—Não me entendam mal, não tenho nada contra a diretora, ela foi uma das poucas pessoas na escola que realmente me tratou bem depois da Sensei, mas né a Finnelan bem que mereceu. – A risada escapou de seus lábios novamente, fazendo Chariot gargalhar também, ela concordava.  
—Akko, mais respeito, a final ela é sua professora. – Chariot disse em meio a uma gargalhada.  
—Sensei, sinto muito, mas eu não acho que você concorde com as suas palavras. – Ate Diana soltou uma risada tímida depois da resposta de Akko. – Enfim. Chagamos.  
As duas vassouras pousaram, suas motoristas saíram de cima da montaria e Diana pegou sua vassoura e avisou. – Vou procurar a diretora e impedir que atrapalhem a conversa de vocês.  
—Eu vou com você, também devo ter uma conversa com a diretora depois de tudo o que eu fiz.  
Chariot agradeceu a Diana que se aproximou e fez com que ela a seguisse a uma distância que Akko não as escutasse.  
—Não me agradeça. Não quero que pense que estou fazendo isto por você, é pela Akko, ela merece um desfecho por que sei o quanto ela a admira, e sei também que independente do que aconteceu no passado e de quem seja a culpa, ela vai continuar te admirando pois mesmo sem saber os seus motivos ela realmente te perdoou. Eu só te peço uma coisa Chariot, não desperdice a segunda chance que ela está te dando. – Diana avisou séria, Chariot percebeu que aquela menina apesar de fria e ríspida tinha um carinho por Akko, ela passaria a prestar mais atenção nas duas agora.  
Diana não esperou resposta e voltou caminhando com passos firmes ate onde as outras estavam Chariot seguiu a loira com a cabeça baixa e ombros caídos. Akko apenas analisou a expressão facial de cada uma sem falar nada.  
A vassoura lendária saiu voando deixando suas ocupantes irem a pé ate a entrada da escola.  
—Sensei, seu cabelo está vermelho, acho melhor você cuidar disso, a menos que queira que façam perguntas. - Akko chamou sua atenção.  
Chariot prontamente mudou a cor do cabelo, não queria enfrentar uma platéia naquele momento, a conversa com Akko era mais importante agora, entretanto o que elas não perceberam é que Avery, Hanna e Barbara as observavam e escutavam toda a conversa.. O trio de intimidadoras esperou que elas entrassem e foram em busca de Finnelan para contar o que viram.  
—Seus óculos.  
—Deixei lá em cima, eu não tinha muita esperança de voltar mesmo, mas não tem problema, eles são apenas de enfeite. – Akko e Diana já desconfiavam, mas foi um golpe no estômago ouvirem a ruiva falar desta forma. Apenas se olharam, e não falaram nada.  
No momento em que entraram encontraram o Hall apinhado de professoras e alunas, que aguardavam ansiosas pela sua chegada, se aproximavam e as abraçavam,ou davam tapinhas nas costas, parabenizando pela vitória.  
—Obrigada pessoal, conversaremos com vocês depois, agora temos algumas coisas para resolver. – Diana impôs sua autoridade tentando afastar a multidão para que Chariot não adiasse mais ainda a conversa.


	2. Enfim a verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko finalmente conhece toda a história de Chariot, e o motivo de ela ter usado uma nova identidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora, eu levei tempo para postar porque estou com muitas outras histórias em andamento em sites brasileiros, espero que não desistam desta. Ate o próximo capítulo e enjoy!

Diana e Croix seguiram em silêncio em direção a sala da diretora enquanto as outras duas subiram em silêncio ate a torre onde ficava a câmara da professora. Chariot ofereceu chá para a menina que aceitou e sentou no sofá aguardando.  
Chariot voltou com uma bandeja com chá biscoitos e alguns pãezinhos. Pousou sobre uma mesinha de centro e puxou a cadeira para sentar em frente à aluna.  
\- Deixa eu ver estes ferimentos. – Invocou uma maleta de primeiros socorros e Chariot transformou suas roupas em uma regata e uma bermuda, assim Akko poderia fazer o curativo onde necessário– Vai doer com o shiny Rod seria menos doloroso, sinto muito. – Avisou quando passou água oxigenada no algodão para limpar o ferimento. Chariot soltou um grito. – Eu sei que dói mas se não passar isso, pode infeccionar e será pior – Akko acariciou seu rosto e fez alguns curativos onde os machucados estavam mais aparentes. – Eu sei que existe um feitiço para fazer isso, mas eu nunca acerto e agora você está muito machucada para curar a si mesma.  
-Obrigada, mas você não precisava e nem deveria ter feito isso por mim, eu não mereço. – Disse envergonhada.   
-Deixe que eu decida por mim, ok? – Akko colocou a maleta de primeiros socorros na mesinha ao lado do sofá e fez com que Chariot sentasse ao seu lado.  
-Você também está machucada. – Chariot falou preocupada.   
-Ah, eu peço para a Diana resolver isso amanhã. Será que posso usar seu familiar para avisar a Lotte e a Sucy que estou aqui? – Akko perguntou gentil.  
-Claro, é melhor mesmo, se não elas podem ficar preocupadas e pensar que algo aconteceu na nossa volta, elas não estavam entre as alunas que nos receberam. – Chariot ainda com os cabelos azuis e óculos que colocara ao chegarem foi ate Alcor e pediu que ele levasse a mensagem de Akko entregando o bilhete que ela escrevera, o pássaro saiu pela janela com uma velocidade incrível e voltou minutos depois.   
– Agora podemos resolver o nosso problema de falta de comunicação né? Eu não vou sair desse quarto ate nós resolvermos essa situação, se for preciso eu não saio daqui por todo o final de semana.  
-Eu sei que deveria ter te contado tudo a um bom tempo atrás - Chariot se obrigou a encarar Akko durante a conversa toda, por mais que doesse, por mais que ela tivesse medo de encarar o rosto de sua aluna mais querida. Ela faria, porque ela merecia uma explicação e sabia que Akko acreditaria nela se contasse tudo olhando-a nos olhos – mas nunca me parecia o momento apropriado...  
Chariot contou seu passado para Akko, o sonho de infância de se tornar uma bruxa que poderia fazer as pessoas sorrirem,a frustração e falhas no início, o apoio da única amiga verdadeira que teve na época de escola.  
-Croix era um gênio eu nunca soube de verdade o que ela viu em mim, nós éramos o oposto uma da outra, minha magia era horrível, mas ela me apoiava, cuidava de mim, me protegia, me tirava de problemas e me defendia. As professoras eram contra a nossa amizade, acreditavam que eu poderia ser um empecilho na vida dela, porque ela era popular e tinha um futuro garantido e eu apenas falhava. Chamavam-me de falsa bruxa. – Chariot puxou o ar e continuou. – Então o Shiny Rod me escolheu, Croix provavelmente me odiou por isso, ela tinha sonhos grandiosos enormes de se tornar a maior bruxa do mundo quando reconstruísse a magia. Os sentimentos dela eram egoístas, ela sentia inveja de mim por ter sido a escolhida, ela não podia sequer tocá-lo sem sentir uma agonia horrível. E eu fui egoísta de apenas pensar no meu sonho e não percebi mais nada a minha volta.  
-Isso explica porque no dia que ela pediu para analisar o Rod ela hesitou em tocá-lo eu estranhei, mas não me importei, afinal ela prometeu que procuraria por Chariot. – Akko suspirou. – Eu fui ingênua, ela me enganou direitinho...   
\- Mas ainda assim ela continuou comigo, procurando as palavras, pelo menos ate a sexta. Quando consegui a magia do cajado, minhas colegas ficaram impressionadas com o quanto a minha magia aumentou e com isso todos falavam comigo, fiquei popular, uma farsa, apenas se aproximaram de mim por poder e status – Falou amarga – com isso a inveja de Croix foi aumentando mais e mais e fez com que ela se afastasse depois de ter se formado, este foi o princípio da minha queda. – Suspirou e continuou – Quando eu fazia shows de mágica na cidade, apareceu um agente me convidando para fazer os shows para uma platéia maior, pelo mundo todo, eu aceitei confiante que com isso daria vida às sete palavras, na sexta eu escalei Wagandea, e o pior aconteceu Croix foi me salvar do pólen e perdeu a capacidade de voar.  
-Por isso você não quis que eu escalasse né?  
-Sim, eu não podia contar o motivo, não ainda, mas fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer com você.  
Chariot respirou fundo pronta para continuar mas novamente foi interrompida.  
-Espera. Você disse que ela perdeu a capacidade de voar quando te salvou... – Chariot assentiu – Você também me disse que se eu fosse atingida pelo pólen poderia perder uma habilidade. – Novamente a bruxa assentiu. – Mas espera! Se eu não perdi nada, pelo menos eu acredito,que não... – Akko entendeu, ela não queria acreditar que sua Sensei, sua mentora, sua ídolo, sua guardiã, sua amiga – Não! – Akko gritou – Não isso não pode estar acontecendo.  
-Akko, calma!  
-Calma? Como você pode me pedir calma?Não se atreva a me pedir calma! – Gritou furiosa, não com Chariot, mas consigo mesmo – Você está me dizendo que perdeu sua capacidade de voar, por que eu bem sei que você não perdeu sua habilidade mágica, que você perdeu isso por mim...? – Perguntou com raiva – Eu quis aprender a voar por que eu fiquei admirada ao te ver voando, eu queria fazer a mesma coisa. Quantas vezes eu fiz tentativas de voar quando criança, apenas... – Akko abraçou a ruiva como um pedido de perdão silencioso. Chariot acalmou a menina.  
-Está tudo bem Akko, eu sabia o que aconteceria, mas eu não podia permitir que perdesse seu futuro, o meu eu mesma arruinei, e eu posso resolver meu problema de voar de outra forma, mas não permitiria que por um erro que eu cometi você arruinasse o seu. – Acariciou as costas de Akko. – Eu faria de novo e de novo se fosse preciso. – Afirmou suavemente.  
-Sensei... – Akko baixou a cabeça visivelmente chateada e arrependida. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para consertar isso, ela precisava aprender a voar e depois talvez... – Eu vou consertar isso – Chariot a encarou surpresa. – Não sei como ainda mas eu vou consertar isso! Eu te juro!  
-Akko, você não precisa...  
-Eu sei, mas ainda assim, eu vou!  
-Tudo bem, agora me deixe terminar a minha história, certo? – Pediu, ela já estava quase perdendo a coragem e a pequena interrupção veio em boa hora, mas precisava continuar como Diana mesmo disse ela merecia uma explicação mesmo sabendo que já havia sido perdoada.  
-No começo dos shows foi tudo bem, mas as respostas do público mudaram, eles queriam algo maior, mais excitante e mais divertido, eu procurei por todos os livros de Luna Nova, ate que Croix me encontrou e me falou do Dream Fuel Spirit uma magia em fase de testes, mas poderia me ajudar, ela me enganou, disse apenas que os sonhos se transformariam em magia, eu estava desesperada e não podia falhar então eu confiei nela, e funcionou, as pessoas estavam amando, ate quando fui ao Japão e ela estava lá, ela me contou a verdade, os efeitos daquela magia, eu me senti traída, ela sabia que eu nunca aceitaria isso, então nos afastamos, ela ficou furiosa, disse que por eu não ambicionar mais poder eu nunca conseguiria a última palavra, meus shows seriam esquecidos e a magia desapareceria. Me chamou de herética. – A lembrança daquela noite fez os olhos das duas bruxas encheram de lágrimas, pelo mesmo motivo, a traição de Croix. – Akko não pensou duas vezes e a abraçou. Ela sentia raiva, a final ela era a defensora oficial de Chariot, e isso jamais mudaria, ainda mais agora que sabia o motivo. Chariot saiu do abraço e continuou.   
– Eu fui ingênua e covarde, fiquei com medo, mas compreenda, a pressão era muita, eu não sabia mais o que fazer. E o que fiz com a lua foi uma forma de fugir de tudo. Afinal eu já havia perdido a minha confiança, a confiança da minha amiga, então lancei um feitiço de esquecimento na lua, uma marca que nunca mais desaparecerá, eu estava fora de controle. O Shiny Rod se foi e levou junto as minhas esperanças e a do mundo. Então eu voltei à Inglaterra, a diretora Holbrook me encontrou e depois de eu contar tudo o que havia acontecido, ela se apiedou de mim e me ofereceu um emprego, preocupada que eu me expusesse muito me aconselhou a criar uma nova identidade, para que os alunos não soubessem quem eu era, apenas os professores.Concordei, era uma forma de enterrar o passado e começar do zero. – Akko limpou as lágrimas do próprio rosto. – Eu não queria que você descobrisse da forma que descobriu, eu queria ter te contado apropriadamente.   
-Croix não te deu esta chance. - Akko falou gentilmente segurando as mãos da professora.  
-É.. – Chariot baixou a cabeça arrependida. – No dia em que você chegou a Luna Nova e caiu com suas colegas na floresta Arcturus, eu fui atrás de vocês para resgatá-las mas quando você encontrou o Claiomh Solais que eu nomeei como Shiny Rod uma centelha de esperança despertou em mim principalmente quando ele brilhou – Sorriu triste – eu não acho que você tenha me visto mas eu te recitei a primeira palavra, e você libertou o Shiny Arc, então antes das aulas começarem sugeri para a diretora que me colocasse como tua mentora, as professoras ficaram surpresas . Meu interesse em te guiar a princípio era apenas sobre as palavras, mas com o decorrer do tempo não era apenas isso eu queria te ajudar mesmo – Akko viu sinceridade nos olhos de sua mentora, dor e sinceridade – te observei desde o começo e vi como as outras alunas estavam te tratando por você não vir de uma linhagem mágica e ainda não saber usar magia, eu me identifiquei, a final eu passei pela mesma coisa. O tempo passou e eu entendi o motivo, você foi ao meu show, como disse naquele momento, eu não quis acreditar, não porque você foi vítima daquela magia, mas sim porque no momento em que eu te contasse tudo, você ou ficaria muito desapontada, ou não me perdoaria jamais e eu provavelmente te perderia.  
-Não acho que tenha sido só por isso que minha magia não funcionou no começo. – Akko avisou séria. – Acho que por eu não ter acesso a pedra do feiticeiro antes de vir pra cá, também ajudou.  
-Talvez, então eu adiei a conversa, e me dediquei a te ensinar magia. Pelo menos talvez de alguma forma eu pudesse me redimir do que te fiz. E quanto mais eu te conheci mais eu me apeguei a você, mais eu quis te proteger, principalmente depois que Croix chegou aqui e eu descobri seus planos de impedir que você continuasse a busca pelas palavras –Suspirou amarga – ela só via isso na frente, estava obcecada, não pensou em momento algum o que estava em jogo, era a vida de uma aluna, mais ainda, era a sua vida em risco. Eu precisava pará-la eu precisava impedir que ela te machucasse, não por culpa ou pelas palavras ao contrário do que Croix disse, mas por ver como você era especial, esforçada e principalmente, uma das poucas pessoas que nunca deixou de acreditar em si mesma, por mais difícil ou doloroso, você nunca desistiu do seu sonho. Isso é uma das muitas coisas que eu admiro em você. Você entende isso Akko? Em momento algum eu quis te machucar, ou te manipular.  
Akko ficou em silêncio, ela queria assimilar tudo antes de dar uma resposta, mas este silêncio começou a deixar Chariot em pânico.  
-Akko, eu sei que é muito para assimilar, e provavelmente você vá precisar de tempo, mas eu preciso que você fale alguma coisa.  
Akko apenas fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, levantou caminhou em volta da sala , foi na cozinha, pegou um copo de água para ambas voltou, comeu alguns biscoitos respirou novamente e olhou para os próprios dedos que tamborilavam insistentemente em seus joelhos. Ela precisava pensar bem no que falar, mas deixar sua professora em pânico não ajudava em nada.  
\- Desculpe-me, eu só estou procurando as palavras certas para não deixar nenhuma dúvida. Você sabe que eu não gosto de pensar em coisas difíceis, mas quero resolver essa situação ainda neste final de semana. – Respirou mais um pouco e finalmente conseguiu falar. – Eu entendi, entendi tudo. É bem simples na verdade, você passou um tempão sendo pressionada de todos os lados público, agente, amiga e a professora Woodward, tudo para a reconstrução do mundo. O problema é que sem saber o significado real da última palavra pensando que seria relacionado à resposta do público o vocábulo não aparecia. Croix com inveja te manipulou para conseguir mais poder te enganando e como você confiava nela você simplesmente acreditou que isso te levaria a palavra sem pensar que algo ruim poderia acontecer e isso te fez desistir de tudo, mudar de identidade assim ninguém te reconheceria. Acho que não me esqueci de nada, certo?  
-É... – Ela falava baixo e comedida, ainda não estava totalmente certa do que aconteceria a seguir.  
-Então eu estava certa. – Suspirou aliviada. – Não foi algo premeditado, ou com intenções de machucar ninguém. Que bom. – Akko sorriu. Então segundos depois ela voltou a ficar séria. – É engraçado sabe?Eu era meio cega ao que você fazia e faz por mim ate agora, não percebia o quanto você estava me protegendo e me ajudando, eu não gosto de pensar em coisas difíceis, e provavelmente você já percebeu isso. – Chariot assentiu. – Me da dor de cabeça, mas ainda assim tiveram momentos em que as coisas mudaram, o primeiro foi quando você me defendeu da professora Finnelan, neste dia eu soube que poderia realmente confiar em você e depois foi quando, mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria se jogou com tudo no pólen para me salvar, mesmo estando toda machucada, e depois de eu ter falado tudo aquilo que disse para você. Eu vi o quanto eu podia te considerar uma amiga, ou mesmo como alguém da família. Quando Croix falou sobre você ser Chariot e ter absorvido meus poderes, eu fiquei em choque, não podia acreditar que a minha mentora, a pessoa que eu admirava tinha feito algo tão horrível. Mas né, tive tempo para pensar, tempo o bastante para perceber que não podia ser deliberadamente, que a mesma pessoa sensível, gentil e carinhosa, que deixara o tempo livre para me ensinar e me ajudar, não podia simplesmente ser má, era contraditório demais, então eu entendi que aquela história estava mais do que mal contada.  
-Akko...  
Akko suspirou e olhou para a mulher a sua frente.  
-Mas não foi isso que me entristeceu, sabe? Não foi o fato de saber que meus poderes haviam sido absorvidos que me magoou, o que doeu mesmo foi que você não confiou em mim para me contar tudo antes...  
Chariot sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa no rosto e um soco no peito.  
-Eu não...  
-Me deixe terminar, por favor, você falou, e agora, por favor, me deixe apenas falar. Honestidade vem dos dois lados a final. – falou séria – Eu fiquei pensando se depois de todo esse tempo você ainda não me considerava alguém confiável para contar o seu maior segredo, a final todos os momentos que passamos juntas, eu falei tudo a meu respeito e você sempre desviava das perguntas pessoais Úrsula Sensei – Akko aumentou a voz, ela não estava exatamente brava, mas estava frustrada e magoada e principalmente, ela precisava desabafar. – você sempre soube que meu maior desejo era encontrar a Chariot, agradecer a ela contar meu sonho. E descobrir que na verdade a conheci e não sabia de nada, doeu, doeu muito, porque eu me senti traída naquela hora, senti que eu não era importante, senti que eu só era útil por causa das palavras e mais nada. – Akko fez uma pausa para poder respirar um pouco. O coração da mais velha doía, ela não queria interromper, mas a vontade de chorar era muito maior. Um soluço escapou da garganta da mulher e Akko puxou-a para um abraço fazendo com que ela deitasse em seu peito.  
Akko acariciou as costas da bruxa tentando acalmá-la um pouco agora que o choro corria livre. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou a bruxinha voltou ao seu discurso sem soltá-la do abraço.  
-Eu ainda não acabei Sensei. – Sorriu levemente. – Mas não quis acreditar nisso também, não quis pensar que eu havia me enganado ou que estava sendo usada, não poderia ser isso, a Chariot que a fonte polaris me mostrou, não era egoísta nem manipuladora, ela sempre foi uma menina doce e sensível, ela não poderia ter mudado tanto nesses anos, e também conhecendo a Ursula-sensei sempre gentil com todos, não pensava em si mesma nunca, nem sabia dizer não para aquelas professoras que sempre pegavam no pé dela ou abusavam da sua ingenuidade, generosidade e bondade, tentando sempre agradar aos outros e sempre me incentivou melhorar cada vez mais, tantas vezes me ajudou a estudar, passou noites acordada estudando comigo, ou acordava de madrugada para me dar aulas, sempre exigente e rígida, me passando confiança para que eu me esforçasse mais e mais e não desistisse nunca dos meus objetivos e sonhos, me defendendo sempre que eu sofria alguma injustiça, me protegendo e principalmente me salvando sempre que eu me metia em uma encrenca, eu não poderia ser tão tapada e ter me enganado tanto com alguém esse tempo todo. Então pensei que deveria ter um motivo muito grande né para não me contar isso. Também pensei, o que a Akko de alguns meses atrás teria feito se tivesse descoberto antes do tempo, e a resposta veio mais clara que nunca. Eu teria ido embora, teria rasgado meu pôster, jogado tudo relacionado à Shiny Chariot no lixo, teria abandonado tudo sem nem olhar para trás, e voltado para o meu mundo, onde não sou criticada por não saber magia. Eu teria pensado que era uma decepção grande demais para perdoar... – Os olhos da menina estavam firmes e ao mesmo tempo brilhantes. – A diferença é que eu não sou mais aquela Akko, este ano tem me feito crescer, tudo o que eu tenho aprendido aqui, todas as lições que eu aprendi com as palavras e tudo o que a Ursula-sensei me ensinou ate agora, me fizeram crescer para entender melhor o que estava acontecendo.  
-Akko eu juro, eu nunca te usei nem quis manipular você, eu apenas acreditei que você poderia fazer aquilo, porque você é forte, mais forte do que eu jamais fui ou serei.   
\- Lembra o que eu disse em Wagandea? – Chariot assentiu. – Não era uma mentira, se fosse Lyonne jamais teria ganhado vida e eu ainda estaria presa na sexta palavra. Você é mais forte que pensa só que tem um probleminha muito grande de confiança e isso te deixa com medo. Mas não acho que você seja fraca.   
-Eu sinto muito de verdade pelo que fiz a você, e sei que você disse que já me perdoou, mesmo antes de te contar tudo, mas eu sinto muito, de verdade.  
-Sim, foi perdoado e sustento o que eu disse antes.  
-Mas sei que a sua confiança em mim está abalada, a final eu passei meses mentindo para você. Não adianta vir me dizer que não porque eu sei que está, mas espero que um dia você possa voltar a confiar em mim, porque não suportaria perder a confiança que você já teve em mim um dia. Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo para recuperar sua confiança Akko,  
-Chariot...  
-Por favor, Akko não fale apenas para eu me sentir melhor.  
-Eu não ia.  
-Eu sou uma bagunça né?  
-Um pouquinho. – Akko sorriu – mas quem não é? – Acariciou o rosto molhado de lágrimas da sua mentora. – Naquele ano em que assisti seu show, eu só conheci um pouquinho de você, contudo, este ano, eu vi lados que não dava para conhecer em apenas uma apresentação de palco, nas duas vezes que fui ate Polaris, eu conheci um lado seu, na professora Úrsula eu conheci outro,eu te admiro mais ainda, agora do que admirava antes sabia? Talvez você não acredite nisso agora e eu não a culparia, mas é verdade. Eu fico muito feliz por conhecer você de verdade, porque todo este tempo era isso que eu queria te conhecer e ser mais próxima, apenas não havia percebido, acreditava que queria ser você, mas entendi, finalmente entendi que não era isso.   
-Mesmo sabendo o que eu fiz você realmente me admira? – O corpo da bruxa estremeceu, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e ela escondeu seu rosto no peito da bruxinha.  
-Chariot, eu não mentiria sobre isso. Se tivesse uma oitava palavra, acredito que eu estaria recitando agora. Posso pedir um favor?  
-Sim.  
-Não se esconda mais, volte a ser você mesma?  
-Tem certeza.  
-Eu amo seus cabelos vermelhos – Aumentou um pouco a força no abraço, o azul combina com você, mas o vermelho combina com seus olhos – Chariot na mesma hora transformou a sua aparência e sorriu grata. – Agora sim, bem melhor. – Akko tirou seus óculos – definitivamente, muito melhor – sorriu um pouco e acariciou os longos cabelos ruivos e cheios e a afastou para segurar suas mãos e continuar. – Eu acredito e confio em você, eu só precisava escutar o seu lado da história. Não foi inteiramente sua culpa, eu sei disso, sei que você jamais teria feito isso deliberadamente, você apenas confiou na sua melhor amiga, jamais passou pela sua cabeça que ela poderia te trair ou algo parecido. Eu também teria confiado. Agora eu entendo porque você não contou antes, eu era muito imatura né? Não pensava em nada alem da Chariot que vi no palco, só via isso na minha frente, achava que apenas acreditar faria chegar onde queria, então entendi que se eu quero alcançar alguma coisa, tenho que me esforçar, você me ensinou isso, foi neste momento que entendi que precisava crescer se tivesse me contado antes, eu teria desistido de tudo e ido embora, mas você esperou pacientemente que eu crescesse o bastante para poder entender e perdoar, você não precisa mais se culpar pelo que aconteceu.  
\- Quando você perguntou se era mentira eu não pude negar, estava em pânico e não consegui te encarar, nem explicar nada e quando você foi embora correndo... Eu acreditava que tinha finalmente perdido tudo. Não tinha mais nada perdi a minha única amiga, a confiança da Professora Woodward, perdi a minha confiança, perdi o Shiny Rod, o meu verdadeiro eu e como tiro de misericórdia perdi a única pessoa que ainda confiava , acreditava em mim e me defendia. Esta havia sido a maior dor que eu senti nesses anos todos, porque Akko você não tem idéia do que tem feito por mim desde que entrou nesta escola, acho que nunca percebeu que só o fato de acreditar em mim e ter agido conforme as minhas crenças me ajudou. Você me devolveu meu sonho de infância, você me trouxe das cinzas e principalmente você despertou sentimentos em mim que adormeceram por dez anos, todos estes meses eu realmente senti vontade de viver novamente, porque estava apenas sobrevivendo. Croix disse quando você correu que provavelmente não iria procurar as palavras, eu quis socar ela, eu nem estava pensando naquilo, nem importava mais. Eu senti tanta raiva dela, sabe? Porque ela tinha finalmente conseguido, ela finalmente havia destruído a única amizade que fiz nos últimos anos. Então depois da bronca que levei da Diana depois de contar tudo e admitir que te deixei na cidade sozinha, fui ate o laboratório da Croix terminar com tudo, queria pará-la era a última coisa que eu faria para te proteger eu não me importava mais se morresse no processo, mas eu tinha que impedi-la.  
-Bem que senti isso chegando. – Chariot a encarou confusa. – Sabe, quando chegamos na floresta vimos sinais de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ate que escutei a voz de vocês, então nós fomos ate lá, Diana me ajudou a distrair do monstro para te dar tempo de fugir, eu não queria acreditar a minha professora favorita realmente pretendia acabar com a própria vida, mas você estava tão determinada, e certamente parecia ter desistido mesmo quando eu tentei te chamar a atenção para parar com aquilo. Então você tirou Croix do caminho e o monstro a devorou, eu entrei em pânico, não sabia o que fazer, então lembrei do dia em que cheguei a Luna Nova e ativei novamente ao Shiny Arc, salvando a sua vida, e quando vi o quão frágil você estava, tão perdida, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava trazê-la de volta pois percebi o quanto a amo e não poderia mais viver sem você. Fosse como Chariot, ou mesmo como Úrsula. – Chariot estava surpresa. “Então esse foi o ponto determinante para ela me perdoar ou foi quando as meninas a encontraram será que ela sabia de tudo?” Chariot não pode evitar pensar nisso.  
Akko puxou o ar com força e a cara que ela fez assustou a mulher. Ela finalmente soltou o choro que vinha segurando desde que chegaram à floresta. Chariot tentou manter-se no abraço para segurá-la, mas a menina a afastou. Depois de alguns minutos, um pouco mais calma, Akko finalmente conseguiu falar mesmo sem impedir as lágrimas.  
-Você tem idéia do quanto me assustou quando eu vi você lutando daquele jeito sozinha? – Chariot percebeu o quanto magoara Akko com o que fizera e o que dissera. Ela sabia que Akko brigaria com ela por estar extremamente preocupada, querer protegê-la e a amar profundamente, nesse momento ela sentiu todas as dúvidas quanto aos sentimentos e carinho de Akko, irem embora, aquela bruxinha causadora de problemas, realmente a amava e ela, Chariot, sentia o mesmo. Um amor inocente e incondicional – você realmente pretendia se matar? Eu escutei direito? Simplesmente ia se destruir completamente? Chariot, você é como uma irmã mais velha para mim – Akko gritava entre as lágrimas. – Como você esperava que eu ficaria se a minha irmã se fosse? Você achou mesmo que por um incidente, toda a nossa relação seria destruída para sempre? Você subestima tanto assim o que eu sinto por você? Eu não sou hipócrita, eu não iria suportar se você se fosse. – Akko saiu do sofá e foi caminhar pela sala um pouco para se acalmar, ela não sairia daquele quarto ate que tudo estivesse resolvido e vendo a fragilidade da bruxa mais velha, provavelmente ficaria lá ate o dia seguinte ou mais. Respirou fundo e voltou, puxou a mulher para um abraço novamente, afinal ela se sentiria melhor assim. – Nós passamos esse tempo todo juntas e você realmente achou que eu não iria te perdoar? Achou que a minha admiração e amor por você é tão frágil assim? Eu conservei tos estes sentimentos por dez anos, dez longos anos. Nossa história não ia ser destruída em poucas horas .Você não ia nem mesmo me dar a chance de ouvir sua história apenas porque acreditou que estava tudo acabado? Pensei mesmo que você me conhecesse melhor Chariot. – O tom de voz de Akko era sério, porém um pouco mais gentil Chariot realmente trazia suas emoções mais variadas à tona. a mais velha pode sentir todo o carinho que Akko sentia por ela, parecido com o dia em que ela fizera o mesmo, quando tentou diversas vezes impedir a menina de escalar a árvore para protegê-la do pólen.. – Você acidentalmente absorveu meus poderes, grande coisa! Pouco a pouco eu não estou recuperando? Eu não estou melhor em magia prática do que antes? Se os meus poderes tivessem sido completamente roubados você acha que eu teria encontrado o Shiny Rod ou teria conseguido usar magia esse tempo todo?  
-Bem, eu...  
-Eu não perdi nada – falou suave e Chariot a encarou confusa, afinal a magia de quem assistiu deveria ter sido sacrificada com o Dream Fuel Spirit. – é verdade que meus poderes não funcionaram no começo, mas eles nunca foram roubados, eles estiveram aqui o tempo todo, o dream fuel spirit nunca funcionou de verdade, talvez você tenha absorvido eles um pouco, mas o que eu acredito é que a maior parte deles apenas adormeceu, e estão despertando ainda, então para de pensar besteira, e para de tentar se destruir por uma culpa que nunca existiu! Se você mentiu para mim a respeito de quem era, foi para eu não desistir, foi por realmente se preocupar e se importar comigo, então da próxima vez que pensar em se matar porque tem dúvidas quanto aos sentimentos de alguém por você, converse com a pessoa e esclareça tudo, se a pessoa correr de você corra atrás dela, se a pessoa não te escutar, grite porque vai funcionar, mas não deixe nunca mais os seus medos vencerem a sua força. Você teria dito a mesma coisa para mim. Chariot,... Você consegue ser tão frustrante às vezes e tem o poder trazer todas as minhas emoções ate as que eu desconheço a tona.  
-Akko...  
-Eu estou furiosa por você ter comprado briga sem nem ao menos me esperar.  
-Desculpa, é que naquele momento eu pensei que tivesse te perdido para sempre...   
-Entendo, você entrou em pânico... – Akko acariciou os cabelos ruivos carinhosamente, agora estava bem mais calma. – Croix plantou a sementinha da discórdia pela segunda vez né? – Chariot a encarou confusa. – Primeiro ela disse que não era pra eu confiar em você quando estávamos indo ate Wagandea porque não existia nenhuma aluna chamada Úrsula e que você me escondia algo realmente importante... Bem isso não era mentira, mas eu não me engano fácil assim, afinal a única professora que sempre foi gentil, paciente, compreensiva e tolerante comigo foi você, e passamos por tantas coisas juntas, ela não poderia por em dúvidas a sua lealdade comigo. – Akko mexeu no cabelo ruivo que se espalhava pelo seu colo. – Depois ela conta só o que interessa pra ela, para que eu não continuasse a minha busca pelas palavras e me afastasse de você, posso ate ser meio lerda, e não gostar de pensar em coisas difíceis mas isso eu entendi Você não tem que se preocupar com mais nada, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, você não vai me perder nunca, está tudo bem agora.  
-Está mesmo?Você nem teve tempo para assimilar e pensar no assunto.  
-Sim, está, nada mudou, eu admiro, acredito e defendo Shiny Chariot com todas as minhas forças, por que como você sabe, ela me deu um sonho e amo a irmã mais velha, anjo da guarda e professora Chariot Du Nord e sempre irei protegê-la, então está tudo bem. – Sorriu e respirou fundo, ela deixaria tudo claro. – Eu sei que peguei pesado, mas precisava desabafar você não pode me criticar, afinal Ursula-Sensei é minha maior confidente, e eu teria contado tudo isso para ela. Ela teria me dito algo assim: “Eu tenho certeza que ela não fez por mal e vocês deveriam sentar e conversar sobre isso e então perdoá-la pelos erros que cometeu” e eu não precisei de tempo, afinal nós não estamos conversando, assimilando essa situação juntas? Não é a melhor forma de resolver uma situação como essa?  
-É verdade, você está certa. Akko, eu prometo que a partir de agora eu vou ser sempre honesta com você. Nunca mais esconderei nada.  
-Eu sei disso, você não tem mais motivo para esconder quem realmente é pelo menos não de mim. Esta tarde você queria me contar tudo né?   
-Sim, mas fomos interrompidas e você queria encontrar seu namorado.  
-Não, Andrew não é meu namorado, e de verdade eu não sinto nada por ele, mas ele é um amigo querido e fazia algum tempo que não o via desde que eu fui buscar a Diana. Vamos levar estas coisas para a cozinha? – Perguntou suave apontando os pratos sujos.  
As duas levantaram do sofá e levaram as louças sujas ate a cozinha, Akko ajudou a lavar tudo já estava íntima no quarto da professora e não deixava mais que ela fizesse tudo, sempre ajudava a manter o lugar limpo. Quando terminaram e voltavam para a sala. sua mente estalou e se voltou. – ESPERA! Você é Chariot...  
“Ela só entendeu, agora?” – Chariot estava confusa, não fazia sentido. Não entendeu mais nada.   
Akko bateu forte na própria testa. – Como foi que eu não percebi antes, se aproximou do poleiro na escrivaninha onde o corvo branco observava tudo interessado. – Chariot compreendeu e foi ate ela, agora um pouco mais relaxada Akko sorriu depois de analisar o familiar da professora. – É claro, como eu não reparei antes, ele tem ate a marca de estrela no peito, e olha que eu tenho a versão dele de pelúcia. A Amanda tem razão, eu sou a maior lerdona da escola. – Akko soltou uma gargalhada e Chariot não resistiu e a acompanhou. - Alcor! – Akko fez uma reverência e o animal retribuiu e então acariciou sem medo a penugem branca e macia. – Acho que você gosta de mim né? – O corvo assentiu e aproveitou o carinho.  
-Akko você não é lerda, acontece que você era apenas uma criança e para você eu continuava sendo a mesma que você viu no palco, Alcor era bem mais jovem.  
-Talvez né, mas agora pensando para trás eu percebi algumas coisas. Sempre que eu falava em Chariot para a professora Úrsula...  
-Eu ficava nervosa...  
As duas voltaram para o sofá, um pouco mais sorridentes. A ruiva retomou seu lugar no colo macio e quente de Akko, ela sentia mais calma ali, não queria nuca mais sair.  
-Isso, você não soube enganar muito bem. Eu que sou distraída e não percebi, mas , se eu tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção teria conectado vocês duas há muito tempo. Desculpa, eu devo ter te dado um mau tempo, te obrigando a lembrar do passado por causa da minha obsessão.  
-Na verdade no começo, sim foi difícil, eu sentia medo de você – Riu fraco – mas depois eu fui me acostumando, fui aceitando o carinho que você sente pelo meu antigo eu.  
-Antigo, e novo eu. – Akko chamou sua atenção. – Você a partir de agora com certeza será uma nova Chariot. Por falar em novo eu, antigo eu, identidade secreta... – Akko riu. – Você disse que a diretora e professoras sabem.  
-Sim, ela não teve escolha porque com a identidade nova vinha um passado e tivemos que contar a elas. Nenhuma aluna pesquisaria sobre a professora Úrsula “tímida, estabanada e assustada” Callistis, então nós inventamos que eu vim de Londres e estudara em Luna Nova no mesmo ano que Chariot. Como eu tenho facilidade em aprender línguas e principalmente manter a pronúncia correta das palavras e não tenho sotaque carregado. Assim não teria motivo para dúvidas.  
-Entendo.  
-Mas Diana estava desconfiada da Croix, provavelmente passou a observá-la e segui-la. Quando me disse que estava pesquisando sobre Croix, eu me empolguei ao falar dela, creio, porque ela provavelmente pesquisou sobre mim ou melhor sobre Úrsula, não encontrando nada, provavelmente juntou as peças e descobriu minha identidade. Quando ela veio me dizer que você não voltara, disse que sabia quem eu era e não tive escolha a não ser contar tudo... Eu já queria acabar com tudo mesmo, não faria mal contar a ela e ela que fizesse o que quisesse com essa informação, eu só pedi que ela tomasse conta de você.  
-Não tem como esperar menos da Diana mesmo... Ela me ajudou, conversamos, ela me fez lembrar porque eu vim para Luna Nova, isso ajudou um pouco a trazer a confiança de volta, quando chegamos a floresta e vimos você lutando sozinha e a Croix apática apenas assistindo e tentando fugir, nós tentamos chamar sua atenção para que pelo menos esperasse que entrássemos na luta, mas obviamente você estava decidida demais, então eu lembrei da minha primeira vez na floresta e usei de novo o Shiny Arc.  
-Entendo. Ela não contou sobre mim? – Akko negou. – Pensei que ela tivesse contado para você.   
-Não, eu acho que ela queria que você contasse. – Chariot assentiu.  
-Ela provavelmente contou tudo para as suas amigas, para explicar porque você não havia voltado.  
-Provavelmente, porque a Lotte estava desesperada perguntando se eu voltaria para a escola, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas imaginei que de alguma forma elas ficaram sabendo.  
-Amanhã a escola toda estará sabendo... – Chariot suspirou.  
\- Não sei, talvez elas não falem nada para ninguém, mas acho que depois do que aconteceu hoje, não tem mais necessidade de você continuar se escondendo, acho que pode contar a todos sua verdadeira identidade agora... Chariot, você não precisa mais fugir, você se redimiu de qualquer culpa que tenha esse ano. Você finalmente conseguiu dar vida às sete palavras, com a minha ajuda.  
-Não, você conseguiu e eu te guiei.  
-Da na mesma, não é? A missão era de nós duas. Um pouco da Diana também, - lembrou do dia em que deu vida à quinta palavra com a ajuda da loira pois o Shiny Rod reagira as emoções de Diana e o Shiny Arc que fizeram naquela noite – mas desde o começo, era nossa. Então de certa forma, nós duas conseguimos trabalhando juntas, tanto é que a sexta e a sétima palavra, nós duas demos vida. Você não a recitou mas os sentimentos no Shiny Rod eram nossos, não eram apenas meus, ele reagiu a nós duas.  
Chariot lembrou o que sentiu no momento em que Akko conversava com ela no selo, os sentimentos de amor, carinho, compreensão, confiança e perdão, com certeza deram vida a última palavra. – Você tem razão. Talvez tenha sido nós duas.  
-Viu, você não estava pronta naquela época, você precisava de ajuda para encontrar.  
-Akko, não sei se reparou, mas você está me chamando pelo meu nome.  
-Claro que reparei, porque não chamaria?  
-É que sei lá pensei que você tentaria esquecer este nome para sempre depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Ainda mais que você pediu para eu continuar sendo sua professora Úrsula.  
-Eu jamais faria isso. Esquecer alguém que amo e admiro, seria meio ridículo. Apenas aceite o fato que eu te perdoei. Sim, tem razão eu pedi, mas entenda,naquela hora eu ainda estava com a minha mente rodando, tinha acabado de salvar a sua vida o que é muito, eu salvei a vida de alguém que sempre admirei e que sempre salvou a minha. – Akko riu fraco. – e não sabia toda a história afinal de contas. Eu só sabia o que senti, imaginei como seria perder você e não gostei do que vi. Então agora que sei de tudo eu quero que continue sendo a Chariot ninguém mais. Você aceita isso? Aceita que eu continue te chamando de Chariot e não de Úrsula?  
-Aceito. Obrigada Akko por não ter desistido de mim. Eu... Eu te amo. – O coração de Akko saltou no peito, não é que ela esperava que Chariot algum dia respondesse aos seus sentimentos, mas ouvi-la falar assim foi a realização de um sonho que nem sabia possuir, ela não disse nada, mas sentiu os olhos umedecerem um pouco e a garganta arranhar.  
-Eu tenho fé em você e jamais desistiria. – Sussurrou. Akko conseguiu se controlar e impedir que a voz saísse embargada.  
\- Chariot... Sensei? – Perguntou fazendo uma expressão estranha, afinal aquelas duas palavras na cabeça de Akko não combinavam.  
-Soa estranho, apenas Chariot...  
-Mesmo? – Chariot confirmou com a cabeça – Imagino que a Finnelan sensei não vai achar educado, mas quem liga. Afinal você é bem mais que minha professora né? Como eu disse antes, esse tempo todo você tem agido mais como meu anjo da guarda ou uma irmã super protetora do que apenas como professora.  
\- Se parar para pensar, você tem razão, acho que a nossa relação aprofundou a tal ponto que não é possível te considerar apenas como minha aluna. Por falar em aprofundar a relação. Eu venho percebendo que você e a Diana estão mais próximas, ela ficou furiosa que eu não fui atrás de você ainda mais que disse que não seria mais de ajuda para você porque havia a machucado de novo.  
-Eu vou fingir que não escutei isso, apenas vou ignorar o que você pensou e vou responder. Não sei ao certo em que momento ela realmente me quis como amiga, se foi por eu ter ido atrás dela quando mais ninguém fez, nem mesmo a Hanna e a Barbara que sempre andam atrás dela como sombras, ou se foi porque eu salvei a vida dela antes do ritual, quase morri envenenada pelas cobras da tia dela, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa. Parece exageradamente dramático, por mais incrível que pareça isso aconteceu, mas o momento definitivo para eu aceitar a Diana como amiga, foi quando ela finalmente confiou em mim e me contou a verdade sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sabe é engraçado, eu via a Diana como alguém inalcançável, mas agora ela de certa forma se tornou muito mais parecida comigo que eu imaginava Assim como você né?  
\- Como assim?  
\- Não percebeu, como somos parecidas? Nossas personalidades, a tendência a causar problemas – As duas riram – a dificuldade de conseguir fazer magia no começo e provavelmente seria igual se meus poderes não tivessem sido adormecidos,eu não estava ao alcance da pedra do feiticeiro e nunca pude fazer magia quando criança – avisou ao ver o olhar culpado da mais velha – você é estabanada ate hoje, fica distraída o tempo todo, assim como eu e o mais importante, a determinação de alcançar nossos sonhos que por sinal são os mesmos, a diferença, creio eu é que você é surpreendentemente tímida e se assusta facilmente, a menos que você me diga que a Úrsula tinha uma personalidade bem diferente, o que não acredito ser verdade.  
-Úrsula pode ter a aparência um pouco diferente da minha, mas ela tem parte da minha personalidade sim, eu sou tímida, desajeitada e me assusto fácil , é engraçado, mas mesmo me conhecendo tão pouco tempo, você já me lê como ninguém. Você me devolveu a confiança de querer me superar, você me devolveu a vontade de sorrir novamente e mais importante, você realizou meu sonho. Eu não poderia ser mais grata. Mas o que eu quis dizer é porque você disse que a Diana é parecida com você.  
-Eu aprendi sobre você, não só isso, nós nos vemos todos os dias, não só nas aulas, mas também quando conversamos você se tornou minha confidente, então foi muito fácil te conhecer de uma forma mais profunda. E agora a nossa amizade vai ficar ainda mais forte. Isso sobre a Diana é um segredo.  
-Hei isso não é justo! A honestidade funciona dos dois lados, você mesma disse. – Falou emburrada.  
-Mas não se estende aos segredos de terceiros, uma coisa é contar sobre mim, ou você me contar sobre você, outra bem diferente é eu contar sobre o segredo de alguma pessoa próxima a mim, não concorda?  
-Sim, concordo.  
-Talvez um dia a própria Diana te conte porque somos tão parecidas.  
Akko levantou do sofá e foi ate a janela, olhou o céu, já devia passar do meio dia, elas não haviam dormido ainda e ela estava com fome.  
-Já deve passar do meio dia. – Comentou  
-Você está com fome? Eu nem percebi as horas passarem.   
-Nós precisávamos ter essa conversa, você sabe disso. – Falou bocejando.   
-Se quiser pode ficar aqui – Chariot a abraçou por trás e ficaram observando o céu juntas.  
-Eu estou com fome, você se importa se comermos alguma coisa antes de ir dormir? – Perguntou olhando para a cozinha salivando um pouco.  
-Claro, vamos comer, eu tenho alguma coisa, posso preparar uns sanduíches assim enganamos o estômago, ainda bem que é sexta feira podemos dormir bastante amanhã também.  
-Já virou costume isso. Eu sempre que venho estudar aqui, ou mesmo conversar, ou quando você me resgata de alguma encrenca que eu me meti, acabo pegando no sono e durmo, acho que as meninas estão bem acostumadas com isso.  
-Eu nunca tive uma relação assim com ninguém, apenas com a Croix. Minhas colegas de quarto geralmente nem falavam comigo.  
-Porque isso? Você era tão doce quando criança.  
-Sei lá. Eu sempre fui como você, sabe? Sempre gostei de magia e queria trazer sorrisos para as pessoas, mas, a minha magia era ruim, eu era desastrada, bom, acho que ainda sou – riu fraco – as minhas colegas eram impacientes e não gostavam de mim assim como os professores... As coisas melhoraram um pouco quando encontrei o Shiny Rod, como disse antes.  
-Muito idiotas, mas eu sei como você se sentia eu ainda passo por isso.  
-É engraçado, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que minha aluna se tornaria minha melhor amiga. – Chariot ficou corada. – Eu me sinto livre para ser eu mesma com você.  
\- Que bom, e espero que continue assim. – Sorriu – eu nunca havia entendido a estrela na lua, eu sabia que era coisa sua aquela estrela sempre foi a sua marca, então só podia ter sido você, eu sempre adorei ver. Mas não sabia como você havia feito, agora faz sentido  
-Quer comer no quarto?Assim dormimos lá você merece dormir numa cama macia depois do que fez hoje. – Sorriu orgulhosa – Esse sofá parece desconfortável.  
-Tudo bem. – Akko sabia que a ruiva estava com medo, carente e frágil, ela não pensou duas vezes e concordou.  
Depois de prepararem sanduíches na cozinha as duas subiram, Chariot entregou o usual pijama de borboletas para Akko e pegou um preto com estampa de estrelas para si, entrou no banheiro, tomou um banho quente, os pensamentos foram levados com a água e boa parte dos machucados nem doíam mais. Ela apenas precisava relaxar, fora um dia longo demais, queria esquecer-se de boa parte dele.Colocou o pijama e saiu parcialmente do banheiro.  
\- Pode entrar. – Chariot chamou Akko e saiu completamente do banheiro dando espaço para a menina entrar.  
Akko também estava cansada, o dia havia sido longo e intenso demais para ela, mas agora ela sentiu que finalmente quando colocasse a cabeça no travesseiro poderia relaxar completamente, afinal resolvera tudo o que precisava resolver, não tinha mais nada pendente e agora ela não tinha mais quaisquer dúvidas sobre o carinho que sentia por sua querida professora e amada ídolo. Depois de comerem deitou na cama macia com lençóis de um tecido tão leve que podia sentir sua mão afundando, e o travesseiro era tão macio que sua cabeça afundou, a sensação de conforto se jogou contra ela com força total e ela suspirou relaxando completamente e olhou para cima, o teto só podia ser encantado, parecia um céu estrelado.   
Akko observou em volta um armário de mogno em frente a cama, uma cômoda da mesma madeira em baixo da janela que eram cobertas com leves cortinas brancas de renda e uma poltrona de veludo marrom, era um quarto espaçoso como a sala em baixo, era bonito apesar da falta de decoração  
-Deve ser impossível não dormir bem aqui . – Comentou pensativa e soltou um suspiro aliviado.  
-Eu adoro esse quarto, trouxe toda a mobília da minha terra natal, França. Meus pais me deram, quando me formei. E o teto, eu mesma encantei. – Contou orgulhosa do seu trabalho.  
-Gentis. Bom, não poderia esperar menos de você.  
\- É, mas não muito. Você sabe o que falam de mim, certo?- Akko virou para encará-la – Que não me respeitam nem que me considera uma bruxa de verdade entre outras coisas que não são nada agradáveis. Pois bem, meus pais não me recriminavam mas o resto da família era uma droga, ficavam reclamando que as minhas ambições eram simplórias então para não criar confusão com o resto da família e souberam que eu iria trabalhar em Luna Nova suspiraram aliviados, para eles pelo menos eu teria um emprego mais digno e não envergonharia mais o nome da minha família . A diretora sabendo da minha situação ela me chamou para trabalhar aqui mas para eu não me expor mais ela disse que seria ideal criar uma nova identidade. Não fiquei chateada, afinal eu queria enterrar Shiny Chariot e tudo o que vinha com ela, começar de novo, sabe?   
-Eu entendo, mas me dói saber o que sua família fez com você.  
-É, mas famílias mais tradicionais como a minha e da Diana, por exemplo, não acreditam muito em sonhos, e sim em herança, tudo é decidido muito antes do nascimento, a diferença é que eu queria mais e fui contra isso.  
-Você é corajosa, algumas pessoas mudam ate suas crenças, paixões, inclusive a forma de pensar e agir para seguir o desejo dos familiares. – Akko voltou a encarar o teto estrelado. Não pode evitar pensar em Diana que se distanciou do seu sonho e paixão para fazer o que esperavam dela.   
-Você está pensando em alguém específico?  
-Não, foi algo que eu li há um tempo. - Akko coçou a cabeça e abriu um sorriso nervoso. Diana lhe confiara um segredo, ela não iria trair isso mesmo com Chariot. – As pessoas estão erradas sobre você – Chariot deitou em seu peito e a bruxinha passou a brincar com seus longos cabelos. – se importam tanto com tradições e o passado que esquecem o que é verdadeiramente a magia. Não é para menos que Luna Nova tem perdido alunos ano após ano. As aulas pelo menos a maioria delas, são entediantes, os festivais não tem quase nada empolgante, e quando a gente tenta mudar as coisas para deixar mais animado e excitante eles nos desclassificam.  
-Você não superou isso não é? – Chariot acariciou o rosto de Akko.  
-Eu acredito que a apresentação da Diana deve ter sido impressionante, eu não assisti, imagino que foi incrível com o primeiro lugar merecido, mas sabe, você está de prova do quanto eu trabalhei para fazer o sacrifício mais interessante, todos se divertiram, todos riram e aplaudiram. Eu definitivamente não entendo esta escola – Akko bocejou. – Eu cheguei aqui toda animada no começo do ano, era a escola que Chariot havia estudado, eu imaginava que seria completamente diferente. – Bocejou de novo e os olhos começaram a fechar Akko não pode resistir e deu um beijo na testa da ruiva recebendo um abraço em resposta.  
Chariot apagou as luzes com a varinha e as únicas luzes vinham das estrelas no teto  
-Hora de dormir. – Chariot avisou – Você está morrendo de sono e este dia foi longo, você encontra suas amigas amanhã.  
-Eu pretendo dormir ate amanhã de manhã – Avisou fechando os olhos  
-Durma bem Akko!  
-Durma bem, Chariot.


End file.
